


Apology Accepted

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Apologies, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Matter of Life and Death, Panic, Poor Lucy, Rufus is just kind of there, Stress Relief, Trust Issues, Wyatt is an asshole, stressful situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Flynn takes a moment to apologise to Lucy for being a terrible human in the beginning of their relationship. Set during S2.





	Apology Accepted

_Click_.

Everyone heard it, they froze but Lucy felt it under her shoe. She looked wide eyed at the others as they all turned to her.

“You stepped off the path?” Rufus asked incredulously.

“I- I don’t know.” Lucy stammered as she was so sure she had been following the footsteps Flynn had set out as they walked through the minefield. But now she had stepped onto a mine, she had to admit she hadn't been focused and she was now being punished for it.

“It’s ok.” Flynn said in an reassuring manner but Lucy was not convinced as her body broke out in a cold sweat. Her heart hammered. She wondered when the mine would explode and if she would feel it.

“No, it’s not. Don’t move. Lucy. You’re standing on a live mine. You lift your foot up and boom.” Wyatt told her as he was at the front of the line with Rufus while Flynn was behind Lucy. He always took up the rear.

“I got that from when it clicked that it would explode. What I don't need is a reminder of that right now!” Lucy snapped at Wyatt, she tried to breathe but she was hyperventilating and panicking as she was pretty sure she was going to die. The borrowed time was not helping.

“Hey! Relax!" Wyatt shouted her.

"Seriously?" Lucy demanded, she heard and felt Flynn moving behind her. It was unnerving her as much as Wyatt's glare.

"Yeah, shouting isn't helping anyone." Rufus said, Wyatt heaved a breath and used half a second to find a solution.

"Ok, here’s the plan. Rufus is going to step to the side. I’m going to back up and run, then crash tackle you to the ground.” Wyatt told Lucy as he looked behind him and motioned for Rufus to move out of the way.

“That sounds like a terrible idea!” Lucy told him.

“That’s because it is a terrible idea.” Flynn said as he carefully moved around Lucy to stand in front of Lucy. “These mines are filled with nails and broken glass. Stepping off it, or being crash tackled off of it will still be a mess.” He told the group.

“Then what do we do, smart ass?” Wyatt asked in a mocking manner.

“Everyone should stay calm, I’m going to disarm it.” Flynn told them, he locked eyes with Lucy and gently rested his hands on her shoulders. “It’s going to be ok, but you need to keep you foot where it is and breathe normally.” He told her before he talked her through how to breath in a soft and soothing manner. Lucy followed his advice and felt herself calm somewhat. “Good, just keep breathing like that.” He advised her.

“How do you know what you’re doing?” Wyatt asked Flynn.

“I used to disarm these types of mines all the time in the Army.” Flynn said as he crouched down by Lucy’s feet and gently felt around the dirt.

“Probably laid a few too.” Wyatt grumbled, Lucy felt her heart ratchet up a beat and her skin prickle. She didn’t need Wyatt riling Flynn when the man was working on saving her life.

“Can you go away.” Lucy huffed at Wyatt, she felt Flynn’s hand on her ankle. His grip was firm as he reminded her the severity of the situation.

“Calm down.” Flynn told her in a soft tone. Lucy nodded as she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She felt his hand move away and wished he kept it there as it was soothing. But he needed his hands to save her. She looked down and watched him, he pulled out a Swiss Army pocket knife and got to work.

“Would it be okay if we going to stand where we are? Or should we move to a safe distance?” Rufus asked Flynn.

“You two should go to the lifeboat, Lucy and I will catch up.” Flynn told them as he kept his eyes on the problem before him.

“We’re not leaving.” Wyatt told them adamantly.

“Yes, you are." Flynn said firmly, he looked over his shoulder at the man and leveled him with a no nonsense look. "You’re stressing Lucy out and distracting me. So, go to lifeboat and we’ll catch up as soon as we can. Now go.” Flynn ordered.

“I-“ Wyatt started.

“Wyatt, GO!” Lucy shouted in a terse manner. Wyatt nodded, finally not putting up an argument as he and Rufus turned and kept heading through the minefield.

“Just keep breathing.” Flynn told Lucy, as they were alone and it made concentrating just a little easier. He gently brushed the last of the dirt from the mine and inspected it.

“So, how many of these have you really disarmed?” Lucy asked.

“More than I care to count but they were very old at the time. Remnants of a bygone era that needed to be cleared out. So, this is actually better as it's new and hasn’t had time to rust from age or be re-engineered into an uglier beast.” Flynn told her, he looked up at her, sensing her distress. “Don’t worry, I know how to disarm it. You just focus on staying calm and keeping your foot down.” He told her as he pried the casing open and saw the layout of the mine’s interior.

“I don’t remember bomb disposal unit in your file.” Lucy said a little breathless because even with her breathing exercises; she was still stressed out.

“I wasn't, but when you work with Chechen and Somalian rebels, you tend to go places and do things that don't get typed up in official reports.” Flynn said, he shot a wry smile up at her.

“Tell me, why would they put nails and glass in them?” Lucy asked, she didn’t want to know but she needed to keep talking to keep her mind off of panicking and trying to step off the thing.

"You sure you want to know?" Flynn asked as he continued working.

"Yes, just tell me." Lucy told him.

“Maximum collateral damage. Not only takes out the victim who steps on it, but the debris takes out the surrounding soldiers. If you’re lucky, they’ll panic and start a chain effect of more mines being activated. The morbid part of all of this is that x-rays will pick up nails but not glass. Tiniest of shards can be deadly if not removed. These are what modern day IEDs are based off if.” Flynn explained as he kept working. He’d broken out in a sweat but he was so calm and collected. His hands so steady.

“That is not comforting.” Lucy told him as she watched him.

“It's not supposed to be. But with a few cut wires...” he said as he snipped some wires and disarmed the mine. “You’ll free.” He said, he blew out a breath of relief and stood up. He packed away his knife.

“Are you sure?” Lucy asked him, she was afraid of stepping off and hurting him. Of them dying.

“You still have no faith in me?” He asked her, he didn’t look offended but she knew it had to sting. Her leg was starting to ache and foot felt like it was on fire.

“It’s a mine and I don’t want to die. The only thing that is holding me here is self preservation.” She told him, she was caught between her need to step on but to stay because she truthfully didn't entirely trust Flynn or the mine she was standing. Flynn ducked his head and looked remorseful, it hurt her to see him internalise her panicking as his fault.

“I know, and for what it’s worth; I am sorry for what I did in the past. How I hurt you, what I took from you but you can trust me now. Just take my hands and step off. Trust me, to know that I don't want to die either. So, when I say it's disarmed; I mean it.” He said sincerely as he held out his hands. Lucy heaved an anxious breath and exhaled. She took his hands, he held them with a strength and confidence that reassured her. “You won’t die here.” He promised her.

“Ok, and apology accepted.” She told him, she lifted her foot off the mine. The switch popped and she winced expecting it to blow. But it didn’t, when that sunk in; she laughed in relief.

“See, we live to fight another day.” He told her with a smile.

"Oh my God." Lucy breathed as she leaned into him. His arms wrapped around her, she embraced him as the adrenaline dumped out of her system and left her sagging in relief. Then it hit her how inappropriate she was being. She pushed off him and gave an awkward smile.  

"We should get going." Flynn told her.

"Yeah, we should." She said, Flynn held out his hand. Lucy took it without hesitation.

"This time step in my foot prints." He told her, Lucy nodded as Flynn took the lead and Lucy followed behind letting him guide her to safety. Her hand in his.


End file.
